Ask In A Box
by woonlips
Summary: Masih ingat dengan percakapan yang saling mereka lontarkan di kamar Hyukjae? Masih ingat janji Donghae yang akan melamar kekasihnya itu? Dan inilah saatnya Donghae mengganti status Hyukjae menjadi tunangannya. SEKUEL ASK IN A BOX IS UP! It's HaeHyuk! Come on Polarise RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : jongwoonieah

**Title** : Ask In A Box

**Pairing** : Lee DongHae &amp; Lee HyukJae

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : One shoot

**Wordcount** : 1.546 words

**Disclaimer** : Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. HaeHyuk is my parents. And this story is mine!

**Warning** : Yaoi, boys love, bxb, typos, OOC. Anggap aja semua yang ditulis ini benar adanya-_-

**Summary** : Hanya bercerita tentang HaeHyuk. Tentang pertanyaan dan jawaban yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Dan kisah manis mereka di kamar Hyukjae.

**Ask In A Box**

Hyukjae melemparkan tasnya sembarangan. Tubuhnya lelah teramat sangat. D&amp;E baru saja merilis album terbaru mereka. Dan kira-kira sampai tiga minggu ke depan mereka berdua akan melakukan promosi di berbagai acara televisi dan beberapa interview. Show case pertama mereka sukses besar. Dipandu sang leader yang akhir-akhir ini mengaku sebagai managernya D&amp;E, show case tersebut berhasil membuat SM Coex Artium menjadi lautan manusia sore itu.

Dan hari ini ia dan sang partner merangkap kekasih hatinya, merangkap semenya itu baru saja pulang setelah interview dengan salah satu televise dengan judul 'D&amp;E Ask In A Box'. Promosi hari ini cukup membuatnya lelah, namun ia senang karena dapat melihat senyum dan tawa bahagia fans nya. Dan, apalagi kalau bukan berduaan dengan kekasih hati. Menulis lirik bersama, latihan dance, sampai recording mereka lalui bersama. Apalagi saat mereka latihan dance, selesai latihan mereka kembali _'bersama'_. Ya kau tahu lah arti sebenarnya dari perumpamaan itu.

Oh Hyukjae benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Rasanya ingin tidur sampai esok hari saat mentari mulai muncul kembali. Masa bodoh dengan ritual mandi yang tak ia jalani. Toh, tak mandi pun ia tetap wangi dan wajah tampan plus manisnya itu tak akan luntur. Dan yang pasti Donghae tak akan berpaling walaupun ia bau keringat, apalagi keringat jika mereka sedang bercinta, oke lupakan.

Cklek.

Hyukjae menggeram. Ia baru akan memasuki alam mimpinya jika suara pintu itu tak terdengar. Hyukjae merasakan kasur di bagian kirinya tertekan ke bawah, berarti ada seseoran yang mendudukinya. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan lampu yang memang tak dimatikan olehnya.

"Ngh, Donghae?" Ucapnya serak.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau terbangun karena aku? Maaf, tidurlah kembali."

Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya menghadap Donghae dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Tadinya aku ingin tidur. Lelah sekali rasanya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tidurlah lagi. Aku akan tidur di ruang tengah saja. Selamat malam."

Donghae sudah berdiri dari duduknya, namun tiba-tiba ujung kemeja yang di pakainya ditarik oleh Hyukjae hingga ia duduk kembali. Dengan sekejap kepala Hyukjae sudah merebah di pundak kiri Donghae.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak ke kamar? Bahkan kau masih memakai tasmu."

Donghae terkekeh. Kekasihnya ini sedang ingin bermanja ternyata.

"Di kamar ada Kangin hyung. Dan yah, mereka melakukan itu." Tangan kanan Donghae mengelus rambut Hyukjae.

Hyukjae cemberut. "Mereka itu, kenapa tidak perhatian sekali dengan adiknya."

"Tak apa Hyukee, lagipula jika aku tak kemari aku tidak bisa melihat bibir sexy mu itu." Donghae terkekeh menggoda.

Hyukjae membalasnya dengan memukul tas yang masih tersampir rapih di pundak Donghae. "Jangan menggodaku, bodoh."

Donghae kembali terkekeh. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya gentle.

Hyukjae merona, suara yang Donghae keluarkan ini biasanya dikeluarkan saat mereka sedang bercinta. Hyukjae semakin menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Donghae.

"Lagipula aku kemari karena ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. "Ngh, apa?"

Hyukjae turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan Donghae. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan tas yang ada di pundak Donghae. Lalu berjalan kearah lemari dimana komik-komik One Piece nya berjejer rapih dan meletakkan tas Donghae di sana. Ia kembali berjalan, kali ini ke meja riasnya, menuang air putih ke dalam gelas yang sengaja ia siapkan. Dan kembali ke depan Donghae.

Hyukjae menyerahkan gelas bening di tangannya. "Minumlah." Suruhnya.

Donghae meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak. Pas sekali, ia memang sedang haus. Entah Hyukjae sadar atau tidak yang jelas gerak-geriknya sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Donghae. Hyukjae sungguh pengertian dan teliti. Hey, tak salah kan jika suatu saat nanti Donghae melamarnya?

"Kau perhatian sekali. Sudah cocok menjadi istriku."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Setelah meletakkan gelas ketempat semula, Hyukjae kembali duduk di sebelah Donghae. Kali ini tangannya membuka satu kancing baju Donghae yang lain. Melepaskan ikat pinggang yang di pakai Donghae. Lalu mengelap wajah Donghae yang sedikit berkeringat dengan tissue yang tadi ia ambil.

"Tapi aku serius."

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke rumahku dengan membawa ibu dan kakakmu. Bertindaklah seperti laki-laki. Dan ambil aku dari orang tuaku."

Tangan Donghae meraih pundak Hyukjae dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. "Suatu hari nanti akan aku lakukan, sayang."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu." Ia membelas pelukan Donghae dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap punggung Donghae.

"Nah, sekarang kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Ah! Ini tentang interview kita yang tadi."

Hyukjae menyerngit. "Ada yang salah kah?"

"Ya, dan lumayan banyak." Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia bersandar pada tembok dan menatap Hyukjae yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh lelaki manis itu.

"Yang mana? Aku rasa tadi berjalan dengan lancar."

"Akan aku tanyakan. Yang pertama, kenapa kau memilih lagu _'Growing Pains'_ sebagai lagu favoritmu?" Tangan kanan Donghae bersedekap sementara tangan kirinya terangkat untuk membentuk angka satu.

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. "Karena itu lagu comeback kita, tentunya." Jawabnya polos.

"Yakin tak ada alasan lain?"

"Ya."

Wajah Donghae berubah cerah. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Melihat perubahan wajah Donghae, Hyukjae jadi bingung sendiri. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Huh? Karena aku kira, kau ingin pergi dariku." Cengir Donghae sok imut.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. "Jadi kau ingin aku begitu?!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Donghae cepat. "Dan jangan pernah mencobanya." Lanjutnya.

"Pikiranmu saja yang tidak beres."

"Oke, maafkan aku."

"Heol."

"Hyukee, aku masih punya pertanyaan lain." Melihat kekasihnya yang ingin menidurkan badannya di ranjang, dengan cepat Donghae menarik tangannya. Hingga kini Hyukjae bersandar di dadanya.

Hyukjae memukul perut Donghae. "Pelan sedikit bisa tidak? Kasar sekali."

Kecupan di kepala Hyukja menjadi permintaan maaf dari Donghae. "Maaf, sayang."

"Cepat tanyakan pertanyaanmu yang lain. Aku ingin tidur."

Dengan senang hati Donghae mengelus rambut Hyukjae. "Oke, yang kedua. Kenapa kau menunjukku sebagai lead vocal dalam sub group kita?"

"Tentu saja karena suaramu lebih bagus daripada aku." Hyukjae menjawab dengan cepat. Jari telunjuknya berputar-putar abstrak di dada bidang Donghae.

"Tapi aku lebih suka kau yang menjadi lead vocalnya."

"Eng?"

"Suaramu saat mengeluarkan desahan lebih indah dari apapun." Donghae menyeringai mesum.

Hyukjae mencubit nipple kanan Donghae. "Mesum!"

"Aduh Hyukee, kau berniat membuatnya bangun ya?"

"Tidak." Sahut Hyukjae dengan nada datar.

"Issh. Yang ketiga, apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku menunjukmu sebagai leader?"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, karena aku pernah memimpin Super Junior selama Teukee hyung wamil. Aku juga lebih dewasa daripada dirimu."

Mendengarnya, lelaki dengan julukan ikan itu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Enak saja. Lagi pula aku menjawabnya dengan terpaksa agar ELF tidak curiga."

Kening Hyukjae mengkerut. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Donghae lalu memberika tatapan _'memangnya-kenapa'_.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia menatap tepat di kedua mata Hyukjae. "Seharusnya aku yang menjadi leader di sini. Suatu hari nanti, aku yang menjadi kepala keluargamu. Memimpin dirimu dalam biduk rumah tangga yang akan kita bangun nanti."

Hyukjae kembali merona dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk perut Donghae, tanda bahwa ia sedang malu. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli dengan tangan kirinya yang memeluk erat pinggang Hyukjae.

"Ngh, Hae. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, tanyakan saja."

Telunjuk Hyukjae masih bermain-main di dada Donghae namun kini mulai merambah ke pusar Donghae, memutar-mutarnya di sana. "Kenapa kau memilih lagu _'Mother'_ ?"

Donghae menerawang jauh ke depan. "Karena aku ingin berterima kasih kepada mereka, ibuku dan ibumu."

Hyukjae merasa tak puas dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Jempol jari kaki Hyukjae menggelitiki telapak kaki Donghae. Seakan menuntut jawaban yang lebih memuaskan. Sedangkan tangannya dengan nakal membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang tinggal tersisa tiga buah. Kegiatan yang dilakukan Hyukjae membuahkan geraman nikmat dari bibir sang kekasih.

"Tentu bukan karena itu saja. Aku juga berterima kasih kepada mereka karena sudah merestui hubungan kita. Tanpa restu mereka aku tak mungkin ada di sini dan memelukmu. Aku juga berterima kasih kepada ibumu karena sudah melahirkan anak sepertimu, anak yang cantik dan sempurna di mataku."

Dengan gerakan cepat Hyukjae mengangkat sedikit badannya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Merasa terharu dengan jawaban sang kekasih. Dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia mengecup bibir Donghae. Hanya tiga detik setelahnya ia memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae."

Donghae tersenyum. Malam ini indah sekali, eoh? Malam ini ia banyak tersenyum karena sang kekasih. Lalu sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hyukjae.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

Ciuman penuh kelembutan itu tercipta. Donghae yang memulainya duluan. Donghae menekan tengkuk Hyukjae, memanggutnya lebih dalam. Dan bahkan sekarang Hyukjae sudah duduk di pangkuan Donghae. Mereka berdua membawa ciuman penuh kelembutan itu menjadi ciuman yang membuat badan keduanya panas. Dan entah gerakan apa yang mereka ciptakan hingga kini mereka berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi Donghae yang menindih Hyukjae.

Merasakan nafasnya mulai habis, Hyukjae menepuk dada Donghae. "S-sudah ha-hah."

Donghae tidak beranjak, ia masih di atas Hyukjae dengan siku sebagai tumpuan. Dengan seduktif ia membelai leher Hyukjae. "Kau membuat adikku terbangun. Jadi kau bertanggung jawab untuk membuatnya kembali tertidur."

Hyukja tersentak, dengan cepat ia menguap. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Donghae ke samping kirinya. Sedangkan dirinya membalikan badan, membelakangi Donghae dan memeluk guling.

"Aku mengantuk, Hae."

"Y-yah! Tapi i-ini bagaimana?!"

"Urus saja sendiri. Aku mengantuk, selamat malam."

"Y-yah, Hyukee. Hyuk- aissh!"

Selamat bersolo karir Lee Donghae!

**END**

Fail! -_-

Ff macam apa ini?

Niatnya bikin romance malah jadi begini, maap yak Polarise~

Ayo, ceritakan padaku scene mana yang kalian sukai?

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Author : _woonlips_

Title : Proposal

Pairing : Lee DongHae &amp; Lee HyukJae [HaeHyuk]

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Length : One shoot

Wordcount : 3.758 words

Disclaimer : Donghae dan Hyukjae saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. HaeHyuk is my parents. And this story is mine!

Warning : Typos, OOC. Anggap aja semua yang ditulis ini benar adanya-_-

Summary : Seseorang yang mempesona sepertimu. Kau yang selalu ada disisiku. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, aku tak tahu bagaimana kita memulainya. Kau dan aku, tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahuinya.

**Proposal**

"Argh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Donghae, laki-laki kelahiran 15 Oktober itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu mondar-mandir tak jelas di dalam kamar dorm nya. Entah apa yang membuat ikan Super Junior ini terlihat begitu gelisah. Ia juga selalu menghela nafas dengan berat, seakan terdapat batu besar di kedua pundaknya. Berkali-kali pula ia menggigiti kuku-kuku di tangannya, sepertinya kebiasaan Yesung itu menular.

"Kau sedang apa, ikan?"

Pertanyaan yang Yesung lontarkan membuat Donghae tersandung kakinya sendiri karena kaget. Baru juga di bicarakan orang itu sudah muncul di depan pintu, menyeramkan.

Donghae mendelik. "_Hyung_, kau membuatku hampir terjatuh!"

Yesung memandangnya datar. "Kau memang sudah terjatuh, bodoh. Semua orang sedang menunggumu di luar."

"Iya, nanti aku keluar." Donghae menjawabnya datar tanpa minat. Ia kembali mondar-mandir tak jelas.

Yesung menyipitkan mata. "Kalau kau bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya, kau bisa tanyakan pada Kangin atau Siwon. Kau punya julukan 'Pangeran yang berasal dari komik' tapi kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, payah." Yesung membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

Sedangkan Donghae yang ditinggal sendirian masih melongo di tempat mencerna kata-kata Yesung atau lebih tepatnya hinaan. Donghae mengerjabkan matanya beberapa saat kemudian. Dan sebuah seringaian tiba-tiba muncul di wajah tampannya.

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari buku dan pulpen, setelah menemukannya ia segera berjalan keluar dengan sedikit berlari. Sampai di depan pintu, pria itu tak langsung keluar, ia malah melongokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari persis seperti pencuri.

Donghae tersenyum lebar kala matanya melihat Hyukjae memasuki area dapur bersama kelompok gosipnya. Senyumannya semakin lebar kala ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk tenang menonton berita di sofa ruang tengah. Dengan langkah seribu Donghae berlari kearahnya, bahkan melompati sofa dan langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun, membuat pria penyuka game itu berjengit kaget.

"Kau membuatku kaget, sialan."

"Kyu, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Tidak mau."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya. Sial, sepertinya mood Kyuhyun sedang tidak bagus.

"Ayolah, bantu aku dan kau akan dapat satu kaset game terbaru."

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae sekilas lalu kembali menonton beritanya. Donghae menghela nafas kesal melihatnya. Jika ia tidak bergerak cepat Hyukjae pasti sudah kembali dan ikut bergabung di sini. Sepertinya tabungan Donghae harus sedikit terkuras untuk menyogok Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tiga kaset game terbaru!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Benarkah?"

"Iya! Dan cepat berikan idemu untukku." Donghae berujar tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, _hyung_?"

Astaga, Donghae ingin muntah. Tidak, Donghae tahan dulu muntahmu, kau harus dapat ide cemerlang dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin melamar Hyukjae, bantu aku."

Kyuhyun melongo sesaat sebelum mendengus kesal dan wajahnya berubah garang. Mendengar kata melamar hatinya sedikit tersentil. Lee Donghae sialan!

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku?"

"Referensi dari Yesung_ hyung_." Donghae menjawab cepat dengan nada polosnya, tidak peka pada Kyuhyun yang kepalanya mulai berasap.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil menarik nafas berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini sebenarnya, tapi iming-iming kaset game terbaru sangat menggiurkan. Sekali lagi, Lee Donghae sialan!

"Baiklah, tampangmu saja tampan tapi hal seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa."

Donghae mendengus karena lagi-lagi ia dihina. Tapi kali ini ia diam saja daripada Kyuhyun marah. Lebih baik ia mendengarkan ide-ide Kyuhyun untuk acara lamarannya.

"Hey Kyu, ini bagus. Kau dapat ide dari mana?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, sebelum melangkah pergi ia sempatkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "Orang yang ingin aku lamar sudah melamar wanita lain terlebih dahulu."

Donghae melongo shock. Ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun dalam diam. Lalu tatapannya ia alihkan pada kertas yang sudah banyak coretan tangan. Dengan cepat ia merobeknya dan menggulung-gulungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memakai ini." Donghae berujar lirih dan menghela nafas.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku, sayang."

Donghae memegang dadanya dan melirik seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang terkekeh geli. Seseorang yang sedang terkekeh dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae adalah Lee Hyukjae. Laki-laki yang sudah di pacari Donghae lama sekali. Laki-laki yang sudah menemani Donghae sepanjang perjalanannya menjadi artis. Laki-laki yang sudah mau membagi dan dibagi baik dari segi kesedihan maupun kesenangan. Laki-laki yang sangat Donghae cintai.

Hyukjae mengecup pipi kanan Donghae lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping Donghae dan mengapit lengan kanan Donghae. "Habisnya kau melamun tadi. Melamunkan apa?"

"Melamunkan seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatiku." Donghae berbicara dengan nada datarnya, berniat menggoda Hyukjae.

Bukannya marah, Hyukjae malah tertawa. "Seseorang itu adalah aku, kan?"

Melihat kekasihnya yang tertawa lepas, Donghae ikut tertawa dan sesekali mencubit hidung Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang tertawa seperti itu membuat hati Donghae berdesir dan jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, ya, kau memang sudah mencuri hatiku." Kali ini Donghae mencubit pipi kiri Hyukjae. "Kau ada waktu minggu besok?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae. "Hm, aku akan shooting Running Man. Lalu hari-hari berikutnya aku tak ada kerjaan."

Mendengar kata 'Running Man' tubuh Donghae berjengit. "Running Man, katamu?"

"Ya. Kenapa, ada yang salah?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya. "Apa konsep shootingnya? Siapa bintang tamunya? Kau akan shooting dimana saja? Jam berapa kau pulang? Kau akan satu team dengan siapa?" Donghae bertanya dengan cepat, sedangkan Hyukjae hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung yang mana yang harus dia jawab dahulu.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menoyor kepala Donghae dengan telunjuknya, menyadari apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. "Jika konsepnya sudah di bocorkan, itu bukan Running Man namanya. Aku tidak tahu bintang tamunya siapa, tapi yang jelas akan ada tiga orang. Aku juga tidak tahu akan shooting dimana. Yang pasti aku akan pulang malam. Aku juga tidak tahu akan satu team dengan siapa."

Donghae berdecih mendengarnya. Hyukjae kembali terkekeh dan menepuk pelan dada Donghae. "Jika kau cemburu, katakan saja."

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu jika pertama kali kau ikut variety show itu dan langsung satu team dengan Nickhun. Shooting di kolam renang yang membuat tubuhmu basah semua. Kau di peluk-peluk Nickhun, Jihyo nuna, dan bahkan tubuhmu di pegang-pegang saat di kolam renang dengan semua laki-laki kurang ajar itu." Setelah Donghae selesai berbicara, nafas laki-laki itu tersenggal-senggal. Kentara sekali ia berbicara dengan penuh emosi.

Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali mengelus lengan dan dada Donghae. Kekasihnya ini begitu over protektif, namun Hyukjae mencintainya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memeluk Nickhun lagi jika memang dia yang menjadi bintang tamunya."

"Ah! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jongkook _hyung_ juga!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Otot tubuhnya lebih besar dari pada aku. Aku tahu kau suka dengan otot-otot besar. Jadi aku tidak ingin kau malah jatuh cinta pada Jongkook _hyung_."

"Hei!" Hyukjae memukul paha Donghae dengan keras membuat Donghae meringis.

"Auh, kenapa? Ini sakit, sayang."

"Kata-katamu tolong dijaga! Selamanya otot yang aku sukai itu otot tubuhmu, bodoh!"

Diam-diam Donghae menyeringai, apalagi tadi dia melihat semburat merah pada pipi kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hyukjae. "Kau suka otot tubuhku? Otot yang mana? Otot bisep? Otot perut? Otot kaki? Atau otot kejantananku?" Donghae mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan jilatan ringan pada cuping Hyukjae.

Hyukae bergidik geli namun matanya segera menatap Donghae tajam. "Jika kau melakukannya lagi, tidak akan ada jatah untukmu minggu besok."

Diancam seperti itu Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf sebelum menarik Hyukjae dalam dekapannya. "Sehari sebelum kau shooting temani aku ke gedung SM. Gedung lama SM, gedung saat kita masih trainee."

Hyukjae memeluk pinggang Donghae dan mendusal-dusalkan hidungnya pada dada Donghae. "Hm, kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Donghae mengelus pelan rambut lembut Hyukjae dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hyukjae.

"Astaga! Kemesraan kalian membuat mataku iritasi!"

Teriakan yang berisi sindiran itu terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Hyukjae mengangkat kepala dari dada Donghae dan seketika membulatkan matanya saat tahu seorang Kim Heechul berdiri di sana. Hyukjae buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Donghae yang merasa tak terima kegiatannya diganggu, menoleh untuk menatap Heechul dengan tatapan datar lalu kembali menatap Hyukjae, tiba-tiba niatan untuk mengerjai seseorang muncul.

Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae memegang pundak Hyukjae dan langsung mencium bibir merah kekasihnya. Hyukjae yang awalnya kaget membulatkan matanya tapi lama kelamaan ia memejamkan matanya membalas ciuman Donghae yang mulai melumat.

Sementara wajah Heechul sudah merah menahan kesal. Dengan gerakan serampangan ia mengambil telephone genggamnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang. "Hankyung! Ke Korea sekarang atau aku tak akan menemuimu selamanya!" Dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Donghae yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Heechul langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan tertawa. Hyukjae yang sudah bisa bernafas dengan benar hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

**Proposal**

"Yah! Kau sudah gila?!"

Teriakan itu terdengar dari ruangan _private room_ di salah satu _café _yang terletak di Hwayang-dong, Gwangjin-gu. Teriakan yang berasal dari sang pemilik _café_, Yesung, yang sekarang sedang mengusak rambutnya kasar karena mendengar perkataan sang adik. Bayangkan saja, tengah malam kemarin Donghae menghubunginya dan memaksanya untuk bertemu hari ini. Untung pagi harinya Yesung tak ada jadwal jadi Yesung iyakan saja. Karena Donghae mendesaknya terus-terusan semalam, padahal ia sedang setengah sadar saat itu.

Dan sekarang tiba-tiba Donghae meminta bantuan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan lamaran romantis bagi Hyukjae yang sudah dipikirkan Donghae kemarin. Yesung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil memakan sarapannya, membantu Donghae dalam hal ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk, batinnya. Tapi suara hatinya berubah saat Donghae bilang lamaran ini kurang dari seminggu.

Tidak, ini gila! Mana ada lamaran yang dipersiapkan kurang dari seminggu seperti ini. Lamaran yang sudah dipersiapkan berbulan-bulan saja masih bisa kurang sempurna, apalagi ini. Lee Donghae, sialan!

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Kau hanya perlu memesankan aku gelang. Aku tak akan melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin. Kaukan mempunyai banyak kenalan seseorang dibidang aksesoris seperti itu." Donghae menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohon andalannya.

Yesung membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam mematikan. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya dengan waktu sesingkat ini, bodoh."

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Akan aku bayar berapa saja, _hyung_. Ayolah, akan aku beri waktu sampai hari Jumat atau Sabtu."

Yesung menggeram. "Hari Jumat atau Sabtu? Sekarang saja sudah hari Selasa, Lee Donghae! Kau kira gampang mengerjakan dalam waktu tiga sampai empat hari seperti itu?" Yesung menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum sok polos.

"_Hyung_ baikkan? Aku adik kesayanganmu setelah kekasihmu itu loh, _hyung_. Masa kau tidak mau membantuku?"

Yesung menghela nafas, bocah didepannya ini jika sudah mempunyai keinginan tidak bisa ditolak. "Baik, baik! Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka. Tapi kau janji akan membayar berapapun yang mereka mau."

Donghae tersenyum cerah sambil mengangguk. "Ah, _hyung_! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Laki-laki kelahiran Oktober itu menyuap satu sendok sarapannya sambil terus tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat perut Yesung mual seketika.

"Kau memakai ide siapa?"

Donghae menepuk dadanya bangga. "Ideku sendiri."

"Aku tidak yakin idemu sempurna." Yesung melipat tangannya di dada dan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Lihat saja nanti." Donghae terkekeh sebentar lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya membuat Yesung menatapnya heran. "Terimakasih sarapannya, _hyung_."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kantor Team One Sound. Aku mau meminta bantuan mereka juga."

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"Aku akan menemui Lee Sooman _Sajangnim_."

"Untuk?"

"Meminta bantuan darinya juga. _Bye_, _hyung_."

Dan Donghae menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara Yesung menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia jadi stress sendiri memikirkan konsep apa yang akan di pakai Donghae untuk melamar Hyukjae.

"Astaga, Ryeowookieeeee."

**Proposal**

"Sayang, kita mau apa ke kantor SM yang lama?" Hyukjae melipat tangannya di dada dan memanyunkan bibir merahnya. Ini sudah ke tiga puluh sembilan kalinya dia menanyakan pertanyaan pada Donghae tapi selalu dijawab dengan lihat saja nanti. Jadi bagaimana Hyukjae tidak kesal coba!

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Donghae membangunkannya karena lapar. Padahal Ryeowook sudah membuatkan makanan kemarin malam dan Donghae hanya perlu menghangatkannya saja. Tapi dengan alasan ngantuk laki-laki itu malas bangun dan tidak memikirkan Hyukjae yang juga mengantuk. Hyukjae sudah menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan, memukuli Donghae dengan guling juga sudah dia lakukan, bahkan Hyukjae hampir menendang kejantanan Donghae jika tidak dihentikan dengan ucapan Donghae yang mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae adalah calon istrinya dan ia sudah harus belajar bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan.

Jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, perasaan Hyukjae jadi tak karuan. Kesal iya, malu juga iya. Apalagi saat mengingat kata-kata Donghae yang menyebutnya calon istri. Calon istri apanya? Iakan laki-laki, masa iya calon istri!

"Sudah sampai sayang, ayo."

Hyukjae berjengit kaget. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan ternyata benar, ia sudah sampai di parkiran gedung SM yang lama. Lalu Hyukjae melihat ke sebelah kananya, pintu mobil sudah terbuka dan Donghae berdiri di sana sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya persis seperti pangeran yang menjemput putrinya.

Hyukjae terkekeh dan menyambut uluran Donghae untuk keluar dari mobil. Dengan cepat Hyukjae meraih lengan kiri Donghae untuk ia gandeng. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam gedung sambil bergandengan. Hari masih terlalu pagi, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang melihat mereka. Baru saja melewati pintu masuk, Hyukjae sudah di buat kaget dengan tulisan 'I LOVE YOU' di dinding yang diaplikasikan dalam bentuk balon. Tak lupa balon-balon lain yang berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda berterbangan di atas kepala mereka.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae meminta penjelasan namun Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Hyukjae. Donghae mengambil satu balon yang tergantung berdampingan dengan tulisan tadi dan menyematkan cincin yang terikat dengan balon pada jari tengah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Jangan dilepas balonnya." Donghae tersenyum lalu menarik Hyukjae ke dalam lift.

Di dalam lift, lagi-lagi Hyukjae dibuat kebingungan. Pasalnya terdapat sticker yang mengungkapkan kata cinta dari semua negara hingga dinding lift penuh dengan sticker-sticker cinta itu. Hyukjae hanya dapat membaca beberapa saja, itu juga karena ia pernah mengucapkannya pada saat konser di negara tersebut.

Donghae terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang kebingungan. Ia mengacak rambut Hyukjae ringan lalu mengambil satu sticker dan ia berikan pada Hyukjae.

"Saranghae?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang memerah. Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanannya?" Donghae bertanya pada Hyukjae saat merasakan Hyukjae tidak bergerak padahal pintu lift sudah terbuka lebar. Hyukjae balas mengangguk pelan.

"Donghae, ini sebenarnya apa?" Hyukjae bertanya bingung saat matanya melihat banyak foto yang berjejer rapi di dinding di kanan kirinya.

Foto-foto itu adalah foto-foto Hyukjae dari ia bayi sampai sekarang. Dari Hyukjae yang baru bisa membuka matanya dan berkedip, Hyukjae yang mulai merangkak dan belajar duduk, Hyukjae yang sedang belajar berjalan, Hyukjae yang sedang bermain bola, Hyukjae yang memakai seragam sekolah dari tingkat dasar hingga atas, Hyukjae yang sedang berlatih dance di ruang pelatihan, hingga beberapa foto candid Lee Hyukjae, dan yang terakhir adalah foto 'pernikahan' mereka saat Super Show 3.

"Astaga." Hyukjae berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba dinding paling ujung dari lorong yang ia lewati menampilkan potongan-potongan gambar antara dirinya dan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan berhenti melihat video di depannya. "Nikmati videonya, khusus untukmu." Setelahnya Donghae mengecup pelipis Hyukjae. Hyukjae melirik Donghae daan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae sambil menikmati video yang ada di depannya.

Video itu berisi masa-masa saat mereka _casting_. Saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Saat mereka menjalani training yang begitu menguras tenaga dan perasaan. Saat mereka debut di atas pangung dengan member yang lengkap. Moment saat Donghae yang meminta Hyukjae menjadi pacarnya. Moment-moment mereka berdua yang Donghae abadikan dengan kamera miliknya atau moment-moment yang diambil oleh fans. Hingga akhirnya terpampang beberapa _fanart _yang dibuat fans namun yang menampilkan adegan ranjang.

Wajah Hyukjae yang awalnya merah karena menangis berubah menjadi merah campuran antara kesal dan malu. Hyukjae mendelik menatap Donghae dan setelahnya mencubit pinggang Donghae. Yang dicubit hanya terkekeh dan memeluk pinggang Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau menyelipkan _fanart_ itu? Bodoh." Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya, rambutnya bergoyang indah karena di terpa angin.

Donghae tersenyum lalu memegang kedua pipi Hyukjae agar menatapnya. "Untuk apa malu, toh kita sudah melihat yang aslinya." Donghae mengerling nakal. Dengan cepat ia lumat bibir Hyukjae saat laki-laki manis itu hampir membuka suaranya untuk kembali berkomentar.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman panjang yang basah. Kedua tangan Hyukjae mengalung di leher Donghae sesekali menyelip di antara helaian rambut sang kekasih. Donghae sendiri memeluk pinggang Hyukjae yang ramping sambil merematnya dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan pelan. Sebelum menjurus kearah ranjang, dengan hati-hati Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, jika ini diteruskan bisa dipastikan acara lamarannya hari ini akan gagal total.

Donghae menyatukan kening mereka. "Masih ada kejutan lain untukmu, dan itu ada di dalam sana." Donghae menunjuk ruangan yang ada di belakang Hyukjae dengan dagunya. Hyukjae membalikkan badannya, Hyukjae tahu pintu itu, ia ingat sekali bahwa itu adalah ruangan yang digunakan Super Junior selama mereka berlatih untuk debut stage pertama mereka. Sekilas bayangan masa lalu melintas di otak Hyukjae. Ia menatap Donghae meminta penjelasan.

Donghae diam saja namun segera menggandeng tangan kiri Hyukjae dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ketika pintu dibuka suara denting piano langsung terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Hyukjae tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memainkannya karena ruangan itu gelap kecuali di tengah-tengah ruangan yang di beri cahaya lampu, dan Donghae mengajaknya untuk berdiri di sana.

Donghae tersenyum tipis di hadapannya. Genggaman di tangannya sudah terlepas sejak mereka berdiri di sana. Dengan perlahan Donghae membuka bibirnya dan terdengar alunan lagu yang Donghae nyanyikan.

_**(Kyuhyun – The Time I Loved You)**_

_neol saranghalli eopseo_

_ani nan mollassdeongeoya_

_itorok nuni busin neoraneun sarami_

_nae gyeote kkok isseojueossneunde_

_neul ttatteushaessdeongeoya_

_nan neo hanamaneuro_

_useul su issdeongeoya_

_himi deuldeon naldo_

_eonjena niga isseossgie_

Donghae semakin tersenyum melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya. Donghae mengeluarkan kain dari balik saku celananya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membuat '_magic hand'_nya yang mengeluarkan mawar merah. Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu saat menerimanya.

_nae mam najocha nae mam molla_

_eojjeomyeon hangsang nae gyeote isseoseo_

_eonjebuteoyeosseossneunji eotteohge sijakdoengeonji_

_neowa na uri amudo moreuge_

_neul anirago haesseo_

_nae babo gateun maeumi_

_dugeundaeneun geosjocha_

_moreun cheok hal mankeum_

_urineun pyeonhaesseossdeon geoya_

Donghae maju selangkah untuk mendekati Hyukjae. Membuat jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

_niga ijeya niga boyeo_

_mianhae neomu gidarige haeseo_

_hamkkehan sumanheun nari_

_chagokhi ssahin chueogi_

_sarangiran geol_

_geuge sarangiran geol arasseo_

_na neoui ape seoryeohae_

_eojewa dareun uri moseubi_

_eosaekhaedo nae soneul jabajullae?_

Donghae menengadahkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Hyukjae sesuai dengan lirik lagu. Dengan terus tersenyum Donghae menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya. Hyukjae tersenyum salah tingkah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu dengan gerakan malu-malu Hyukjae menyambut tangan Donghae, walaupun sedikit susah karena sebuah balon yang ada di tangannya.

_hangsang neol saranghaessdeon geoya_

_uriga jinaon modeun siganeun_

_eonjena dwidora bomyeon_

_ttarawajudeon ne georeum_

_uriga saranghaessdeon siganiya_

Donghae mengecup kedua tangan Hyukjae di akhir lagunya. "Pecahkan." Suruhnya pada Hyukjae untuk memecahkan balon yang sedari tadi masih terselip di antara jari-jari Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendelik tak percaya. Ia hampir mengeluarkan protesnya namun Donghae meyakinkan dengan anggukan mantapnya.

Awalnya Hyukjae bingung harus dengan apa ia memecahkan balonnya. Tapi saat melihat satu duri di mawar yang tadi diberikan Donghae ia mendengus geli. Batang hijau mawar duri itu bersih dari duri kecuali satu di dekat kelopak mawarnya, sedikit tidak terlihat. Dengan terkekeh geli ia memecahkan balon berwarna pink itu. Setelah suara pecah balon –hingga membuat Hyukjae sedikit berteriak dan berjinjit dari tempatnya berdiri- yang khas terdengar suara berklinting jatuh setelahnya.

Hyukjae melihat kebawahnya dan menemukan dua gelang berwarna perak yang terlilit dengan selembar kertas. Hyukjae mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Seketika matanya membulat dan bibirnya terbuka tak percaya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

"_So, Lee Hyukjae, would you marry me?"_ Donghae mengatakannya dengan lembut namun terdengar sangat tegas. Jangan lupakan senyum tipis yang Donghae layangkan hingga membuat Hyukjae merasakan getaran cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Air mata Hyukjae mulai menetes. Dengan gerakan lambat ia mengangguk. _"Yes, Lee Donghae, I would."_

Donghae menghela nafas lega setelah Hyukjae memberikan jawaban. Dengan segera ia menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Donghae mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali sambil mengecup kepala Hyukjae.

Ruangan itu mulai diterangi dengan cahaya lampu. Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat kesekeliling dan ternyata semua member ada di sana dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir mereka –kecuali Shindong dan Sungmin tentu saja. Bahkan Ryeowook ada di balik grand piano berwarna putih di pojok ruangan.

Air mata Hyukae menetes lagi, dengan cepat Donghae memeluknya. "Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih, sayang." Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Hyukjae.

**Proposal**

"Ah! Donghae~"

Donghae mengacuhkan panggilan Hyukjae dan terus membuat tanda cintanya di paha dalam Hyukjae. Tangannya sibuk dengan penis Hyukjae dan tangan lainnya sibuk dengan nipple merah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah dan menggelinjang ketika semua titiknya diserang secara bersamaan. Tangannya meremat bedcover hingga kusut.

"Ah, Donghae, aku –aku –ak –oohhh." Hyukjae ejakulasi yang entah keberapa. Sementara Donghae belum memasukan penis besarnya pada lubang merah muda Hyukjae, entah apa yang membuat lelaki dengan julukan ikan itu memberikan pemanasan selama ini.

"Lelah, eum?" Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae yang sudah membengkak. Yang dikecup hanya mengangguk dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Aku ingin masuk sekarang. Boleh?" Donghae menjilat telinga Hyukjae sedangkan penis besarnya mulai menabrak dinding lubang Hyukae.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi, aku sudah lelah."

Donghae menyeringai. "Itu memang tujuanku, sayang."

Hyukjae menatapnya garang. "Besok aku harus shooting, Lee Dong –oohh." Ucapan Hyukjae harus terpotong saat Donghae memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali dorong.

"Nikmati saja sayang." Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae sambil memfokuskan gerakan keluar masuknya di bawah sana.

Kali ini kedua tangan Hyukjae mengalung di leher Donghae. Menekan tengkuk Donghae agar ciuman keduanya semakin dalam dan semakin panas. Mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu, dorongan penis Donghae semakin cepat dan semakin dalam.

Hyukjae melepaskan ciumannya saat nafasnya semakin pendek. Kepalanya mendongak saat Donghae mengendusnya di sana. Badannya terus terlonjak seirama dengan gerakan Donghae yang terus menyodoknya.

"Aku –ahh Donghae."

"Eumh, kau sempit sayang."

"Ah, Donghae, aku –oooh cum, akh!"

"Ahh, bersama sayang, ooohh."

Keduanya ejakulasi secara bersamaan. Donghae ambruk di sebelah Hyukjae tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubang Hyukjae, penis itu malah melesak semakin dalam untuk mencari kehangatan dari dalam sana. Donghae memeluk Hyukjae yang kesadarannya tinggal setengah.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi pendampingku."

"Eum, terima kasih juga untuk kejutan hari ini. Aku terharu."

Donghae terkekeh. "Aku bisa membuat kejutan untukmu setiap hari asalkan kau selalu ada di sisiku setiap waktu."

Hyukjae berdecih sambil memukul dada telanjang Donghae. "Tapi, sayang. Kapan kita akan menikah?" Jari-jari lentik itu secara bergantian membuat pola abstrak di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae. "Itu akan kita pikirkan seiring berjalannya waktu. Yang penting kau sudah menjadi tunanganku dan kau tahu bahwa aku serius padamu. Bisa kau terima itu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Donghae. "Ya." Jawabnya riang.

"Selamat tidur, sayang."

"Selamat tidur."

**END**

Sekuel is uppppp! Kkkkkk

Ini kenapa malah panjangan sekuelnya dari cerita awalnya? Wkwkwk.

Buat para pembaca yang udah ngedemo saya karena gak ada NC di **Ask In A Box **dan bikin daddy Donghae merana, nih saya kasih. Awas kalo gak pada review, wkwkwk.

Btw, romancenya gimana? Fail banget yak? Lamaran macam apa itu? Wkwkwk.

Oh iya, baca juga ff HaeHyuk yang **You Belong With Me** ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagunya **Taylor Swift** favorit saya muehehehe.

Sampai jumpa di ff HaeHyuk yang lain~

Ayo, ceritakan padaku scene mana yang kalian sukai?

Last, review please ^^~


End file.
